


Peter's Own Bakery

by ArtWolf



Series: The Heroic Adventures of Wade, Peter, and Eleanor [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers love Eleanor, Basically, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Eleanor is supportive, Logan is confused, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, So is Matt, Stress Baking, They both want sweets though, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wade just wants to love Peter, this is a snack run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtWolf/pseuds/ArtWolf
Summary: It's in the tags:Peter stress bakes.Wade is a caring husband.They give away sweets.





	Peter's Own Bakery

Logan shook his head as he pulled up to the kindergarten building. His passenger, Matt, was messing with his tie, trying to loosen it a bit and failing miserably. They both sat in the car, listening to annoying children running and screaming while getting out of the building. Soon enough, they were greeted to an even more annoying sight. 

"Wolvie! Matty! I knew you'd guys would come. Sorry again for the inconvenience, I had a job for SHIELD and they totally wrecked my ride up, last time I don't bring a second car into battle. C'mon baby girl, let's get home so Papa doesn't worry about us." 

Wade and Eleanor made their way over to the car and both ignored the annoyed looks on their faces. Logan blew out a long heavy breath, and Matt just leaned on his arm, also irritated a bit. As soon as Wade and Eleanor were buckled in, Logan started the car and began to drove. Everything was good enough, Eleanor was talking about what she did in class and Wade being that kind of father and praising his daughter. Finally, Matt turned his head to the back and looked at two pair. 

"Quick question Wade, why did you call Logan for a ride when you clearly could've called a taxi?" 

"And miss out on the chance to hang out with my big hairy muscle friend and the extended member to Team Red? Never!" 

Logan and Matt groaned, realizing that of course Wade would do this, he was Wade. The rest of the car ride consisted of the ex merc and his daughter singing nursery rhymes she learned in class and Wade trying to talk up the two heroes in the back. They sighed in unison when they saw Wade's house and immediately stopped in front of it. When Wade grabs his daughter and picks her up, he smiles at his friends, making Logan, regrettably, stop from pulling away. 

"Hey guys, why don't you come on in? A little heroes bonding time. Ooo, I can make those dishes you like, eh Wolvie? I know you like a lasagna and garlic bread?~" 

Logan growled and thought about it. As much as he finds Wade annoying and unbearable, he had to admit that his cooking was always the best he ever had. With a sigh, Logan turned off the car and opened the door, stepping out and walking to the house. Matt followed suit with a confused look and brought out his stick to try and guide his way towards the house. Wade smirked and held his daughter's hand as he gets in front of his friends and opens the door. As soon as he did, he was instantly hit with the smell of cinnamon and chocolate. The other two heroes were also confused but otherwise curious about that delicious smell.

They all filed in and Wade looked around until he saw three trays of chocolate chip and M&M cookies on the dining table. Eleanor quickly ran over and started to pile cookies into her arms until she couldn't anymore. Wade turned to his friends and gestured towards the cookies with a smile. The confused heroes walked over to the trays and each grabbed one. They took a hesitant bite but that changed when the cookie entered. They greedily ate the cookie and was already reaching for more while Wade walked into the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen, he smiled softly as he saw his husband, stirring batter with the upmost focused. He couldn't help but laugh at the way he looked and the kitchen: his hair was all frazzled, their was flour and batter all over his apron, face, and hands. The kitchen was worse with an open bag of mostly empty chocolate chips and a few bags of M&M's all over the floor and the counter. Their was also flour, cinnamon, and egg shells on the counter and floor, making the floor a bit of a hassle to get through. Wade looked again at the counters and he saw that 4 trays of cinnamon rolls deliciously covered in sweet vanilla cream. 

The older man quickly swiped one and then walked over to his still concentrating husband still stirring some batter. Wade gently tapped on the younger man's shoulder, making him jump and almost drop the bowl he was holding. Peter slowly deadpanned towards his husband with a nervous smile.

"Oh, hi honey, I didn't hear you come in. Uh, I have some explaining to do right?" 

"Yeah, but I think I know what's stressing you out." 

"Really? ......Is it obvious?" 

"It's totally obvious that work is beating your ass. You really should quit that job. You know I have hella cash in my bank right? And that's just my normal account!" 

Peter sighed and placed the bowl on the cluttered counter. He looked at his husband and then tried to wipe his hands off on his apron.

"I want to, but....I don't know Wade. I might quit sometime during this month. For now, I'll just get a paycheck."

Wade rolled his eyes and bit into the cinnamon roll and almost moans in delight. Peter smirked though and set down the bowl that had enough batter to make more trays of cookies. Wade took the bowl away and sets it in the fridge, much to Peter's dismay. The mercenary just lightly shoves his husband out of the kitchen and comes into the living. 

They both wanted to laugh as Logan and Matt were trying to fight over who gets the next cookie, even though there was plenty left, and Eleanor was just sitting there, enjoying the entertainment. Peter walked over to his daughter and patted her head gently. Eleanor and jumped up and hugged her papa tightly.

"Papa! You're sweets are awesome as always, do we have to give all of them away?" 

"Honey, we've talked about this, all of these sweets cannot be eaten by all of us. Wade, go get the bags and help me bag these." 

"But Papa..." Eleanor tried her puppy dog eyes but Peter knew a thing or two about those eyes. He gently pulled his daughter and bent over to place a kiss on her forehead. Eleanor complained but still blushed and smiled. Wade was already in their room getting little plastic decorative bags to store all the cookies and cinnamon buns in. Matt and Logan stopped their fight and looked at the two husbands. 

"So, you're giving all these treats away? Is there a price?!" 

Wade started to go towards one of the trays and starts to set some of the cookies in them while shrugging. 

"No, Petey just likes to give them away. So, we're going to his aunt and then the tower. But you guys better get more cookies, the Avengers love them some sweets." 

That was all that needed to be said as Logan and Matt gathered up some more cookies.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the car slowly parked in the driveway, Wade had to keep Matt and Eleanor from getting any of the bag of sweets that almost filled the entire floor of the car. Peter got out of the car with two small decorative bags filled with cookies and cinnamon buns. He happily rings the doorbell and he could hear the soft footsteps of the owner inside the house. The door opened slowly, revealing a lady in her early 40's with her white streaked hair in a messy bun. She was wearing some light blue scrubs with a few stickers on them and it looked like she's been working herself a bit. Peter could tell because she started pinching the bridge of nose in frustration and annoyance. 

"Betty, I know you think its helpful but I just got off work and I don't need this right now-" 

"Hey Aunt May, glad to you doing well." 

The woman froze and looked up with a surprised expression that soon turned into a soft smiled. She held out her arms and Peter leaned forward, awkwardly hugging his aunt because of a notable height difference. They stayed like this for a few minutes until May pulled off first with that same fond smile on her face. 

"Oh Peter, it's so good to see you. I was wondering when your next visit would be. How's Wade and little Ellie doing?" 

"Oh, they're fine May. A little destructive lately but otherwise good." 

Suddenly, a blur ran past Peter and right into the arms of May who only laughed and chuckled. 

"Aunt May! It's so good to see you! I drew pictures in school, do you wanna see?" 

Ellie, with some hesitance, pulled off her backpack and started looking through it. Meanwhile, Peter bashfully held up the two bags of sweets to May and smiled. May smiled and took them opening up the cookies bag and started to snack on them. 

"Let me guess: your job is kicking your ass?" 

"Yep. But don't worry, I'll quit once I get my check and then I'll visit you on weekends. Sounds good?"

May gently walked up to Peter and kissed his cheek. She patted her nephew's wild curly hair and just continued to eat the cookies in her hands. Ellie stood up abruptly and made a victorious sound as she held up two pieces of paper like a sword. She waddled over to her great aunt and showed off her drawings that looked like her, Wade, and Peter all hugging with flowers and hearts around them, and then she showed the other one that looked like her with the Avengers all fighting some villains. Peter quietly cooed at her daughters drawings and gently patted her head. 

"Someday, I'll be like my fathers: A SUPERHERO! It'll be so cool fighting along side the Avengers and more awesomer with my daddy and papa!" 

Aunt May chuckled lightly and squatted down to Eleanor's level. With a smile, she patted the little girl's even wilder hair. 

"You'll be a good hero one day, I just know it." 

Ellie smiled widely and grabbed her backpack, running towards the car where Wade was still trying to fend off Logan and Matt from the sweets. Peter stayed at the doorstep and looked back at his aunt. She closed her sweet bag and sighed a bit. The young brunette gave out one more hug before he waved goodbye and jogged towards the car. When he got in, Eleanor was now in between Matt and Wade and all the sweets were on his side. Peter didn't even ask as buckled up and went off to their next destination.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sir, it has come to my attention that Wolverine, Daredevil, Spiderman, Deadpool and Miss Eleanor are coming up. And it seems they brought.....presents." 

Tony and every other Avenger in the lounge area immediately looked up at the ceiling and some of them had a few smiles on their faces. Some had confused faces when the elevator dinged and opened up to reveal the people with armfuls of bagged desserts. 

"Wassup Avengers, we brought snacks in this beotch!" 

"Wade, language." 

"Oh don't go Captain on me, it's not sexy." 

Tony, Natasha, Steve, and Clint all rushed in to help while the others, Sam, Bucky, and Bruce, were still looking weirdly at the visitors. Bruce hesitantly looked upon the huge pile of desserts on the counter and reached out a hand to grab one. Everyone else followed and started to grab at bags full of those delicious smelling sweets. 

"So, anybody wanna tell me why a X-Men, a mercenary, two vigilantes, and a little punk is doing here with snacks?" Bucky looked at the group with a curious eye along with Sam and Bruce behind him. Wade smacked his forehead like he'd forgotten something and he casually walked towards the three men. 

"Ok, TL;Dr, I'm married to Spider-man, the little one is our kid and Peter stress bakes. Any questions?" 

"Yeah, you're married? And we never knew about it?" 

Tony walked beside Sam and patted a hand on his shoulder in rough but playful way. 

"Buddy, we didn't find out until like last week. And we too, were surprised to hear that a vigilante and a mercenary wedded each other and had a child, who is Eleanor by the way." 

The three men looked at the little girl, who was staring wide eyed back. She shuffled in between bodies until she was in front of them with a little bounce in her step. 

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, I'm in the presence of the Winter Soldier, the Hulk, and the Falcon! Can I get an autograph? Or-or-or a picture! Anything that'll prove that this isn't a dream!" 

The three men looked at each other with the same thought in mind: This is definitely Wade's kid. 

"Eleanor, how about you show the Avengers your art while we get comfortable?" 

Everyone nodded their heads excitedly as Eleanor huffed out a breath determination. She took off her backpack and walked over to the big couch that somewhat sank in when you sit. The others followed suit with their desserts in hand, loving every bite that they took. 

"Damn Peter, when did you learn to bake?" 

"Yeah dude, you could outdo the Cap with these beauties! No offense Capsicle." 

"None taken, I understand a baker's talent when I taste them." 

Peter smiled and chuckled softly while sitting next his Eleanor who was shuffling through papers until she found the two pages she wants to show. She turned the picture around and everyone gathered around it, cooing when they see the Avengers picture. 

"Ellie here wants to be just like her Daddy and Papa one day! You can tell that we are some proud fathers here! Aren't we some proud papa?" 

Peter rolled his eyes and chuckled while everyone else was quietly enjoying their desserts, continuously complimenting Peter. Wade sits down next to his husband and lightly kisses his cheek in a loving fashion. Some Avengers sent Peter a quick smirk at the young brunette, causing him to blush hard and sit closer to his lover.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eleanor happily skipped out of the doors of the compound, holding her newly signed art in her arms tightly. Peter, Wade, Logan, and Matt all sluggishly walk to the car and get in, with only Matt anf Ellie buckling up. When Logan starts the car, Wade suddenly gets a second wind of energy in his system. 

"Well wasn't that fun?! We were like some honorary girl scouts. Oh man, if only I get to see Peter in that mini skirt I bought, then the scene could be set-" 

Peter cut his husband off with a quick web to the mouth. Matt chuckled a bit when he heard Wade mumble angrily and Logan quickly snorted while looking at the road. Eleanor just pats her dad on the shoulder and lightly cringes a bit. 

"Yeah daddy, not your best move. Plus, I'm right here! I don't need to know your alone time with papa." 

Peter blushed heavily as he slid down his chair. Logan chuckled some more while slowing down getting into the right lane. Wade took off the webbing on his face and smirked, causing Eleanor to cringe some more and cover her ears because she knows it may be 'grown-up talk.' 

"Wade, I swear to god, if you keep doing this, I'm going to kill you." Peter continued to blush as he looked behind him and glared. Wade's smirking increased as he leaned forward and booped his husbands nose. 

"Aww, did I make my little cinnamon roll angry? Don't worry, once we get home, I'll be sure to fix that with a good ole-ACK" 

Wade violently jolted forward and smacked his face on the hard leather seat in front of him. Peter held onto said seat and then looked at Logan. He was humming and smiling evilly as he made the car run again. Peter decided to turn around and fold his arms around his chest,secretly trying, and failing, to hide a smile. They finally made it to the couple's house and all three family members got out of the car, thanking Matt and Logan for the ride. They all said their goodbyes and the family walked into their house, feeling a bit tired. Without a word being said, Eleanor dragged her feet to her room while Peter went into the kitchen to clean up his baking mess. Wade helped but not before placing his hands gently on his husband's hips and kissing his ear. 

"So, are we gonna waste all that vanilla cream or are we gonna use it for a little bedroom adventure?" 

Peter scoffed and pushed his lover's hands and body away gently while continuing to clean everything. Once done, he turned to the mercenary, who was leaning on the counter and smirking deviously. 

"Wade, whatever you are thinking about, don't even try it." 

"Aw, are you still mad about the car thing?" Wade walked over to his pouting husband and gently embraced him. Peter blushed while leaning in the touch, happy to feel such warmth and comfort. 

"I'm not mad Wade. Just don't do that while our child and friends are in the car, m'kay?" 

Wade excitedly nodded his head and hugged the brunette even harder, lightly scenting him because even after hours of moving around, he still smelled like cinnamon. They stayed like this for what felt like hours until Peter pulled and kissed the corner of Wade's mouth. The mercenary blinked for a second and looked down at his husband who gave a little knowing smirk. 

"Does this mean we get to sex?" Peter chuckled. 

"Yes Wade, it means just that." 

"Can we-" 

"Nope, still not taking that vanilla glaze into bed." 

Wade snapped his fingers like he'd been defeated by a cartoon hero. Before Peter can make fun of it though, he was quickly off his feet and then held up by hands on his ass. The hero squeaked and wrapped his legs around Wade's waist while being carted away to their room. Peter could only laugh as he leaned his head to reach Wade's lips. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."


End file.
